Follow Up
by phantominkgecko
Summary: This is an ill-advised follow up for "Does Your Brother Know?" Definitely read that one first. LinLin.


Instead of adding a chapter to the original, I'm making this a new story so that the original is not as tarnished. I feel like this ruins it, but it was fun to write. Also painful to write because Lin is so out of character.

* * *

A few nights after her clubbing experience, Lin found herself having a late dinner at Air Temple Island. The meal had ended, and the children had disappeared to get ready for bed, but the adults remained around the table, chatting and having tea. Bumi was also in attendance.

"Lin, the word around city hall is that you went to a dance club with Saikhan earlier this week," Tenzin remarked.

"Ooooh!" Korra teased. "What's this? You and Saikhan?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Several officers were there. We went as a group. It wasn't a big deal."

"Lin Bei Fong going somewhere socially? I'd say it is a big deal. How'd you like the club?" Bumi asked, snickering.

"It was loud and sweaty," she responded, looking bored. As an afterthought, she added, "But the night wasn't a total waste of time."

Bolin started choking on his tea. Mako slapped him on the back. Lin smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Tenzin asked as soon as Bolin quieted down.

"I learned some interesting things." Lin allowed no more on the subject.

"Well, if you're not with Saikhan, we need to find you a man," Korra averred.

Pema poked her head out of the kitchen at this point. "Ooh yes. That would be a wonderful idea," she agreed, apparently very interested in the outcome of the conversation.

"Why not Bumi?" Korra suggested.

"Yeah, Lin. Why not me?" Bumi chimed in, grinning.

Lin and Tenzin exchanged glances and burst out laughing. "Nice try," Lin snorted. "But I don't see that ever happening."

If there was a story behind this, no one was forthcoming with details.

Korra wasn't discouraged. "Okay. There must be someone else you can—"

"What if I said I was already seeing someone?" Lin interrupted.

Bolin dropped his cup in his lap, spilling hot tea all down his front. "Oops!" he exclaimed. No one seemed to notice or care. All eyes were on Lin, except of course, Lin's. She was busy rolling her eyes in Bolin's direction, but the corner of her mouth tugged upward in a smile.

"Who! Do we know him!" Korra demanded, excited.

"Yes. You know him."

"And?" Korra prompted, leaning forward over the table.

"I do not wish to make our relationship public at this time," Lin stated, crossing her arms.

"Come now, Lin. We're not the public," Tenzin reasoned.

"She's not really in a relationship," Bumi scoffed. "She just wants us off her case."

"Think whatever you want, Bumi. It doesn't concern me."

"Um," Bolin finally piped up. "I'm going to change. There's tea all over me." His face was flushed, and he didn't meet anyone's gaze as he hurried out of the room. Lin followed his exit with her eyes.

Korra wasn't satisfied yet. "You have to at least give us a hint," she complained.

"I told you it was somebody you know," Lin replied.

"Are they a bender?"

Lin nodded.

"Give it up, Korra," Bumi laughed. "Beginning a relationship would require Bei Fong to add variety to her life, and if there's one thing Chief Linny hates, it's to mix it up."

Lin glared at him. She knew she shouldn't let Bumi bait her like this, but he had always known how to push her buttons. She'd show him though. She could do spontaneity. Wicked ideas started knocking in her mind.

"Tenzin, would you mind if I stay the night here at the island? I'd like to be here tomorrow morning so I can teach Bumi a lesson on the practice field," she said sweetly.

The teenagers sounded their approval of the idea, and Bumi laughed.

"Of course you can. I'd never rob you of the opportunity to wipe my brother's face in the mud," Tenzin chuckled.

* * *

Bolin had previously informed Lin that he was always a bit peckish around one in the morning. After midnight, Lin settled herself in the kitchen to lie in wait. She was mixing things up. As soon as he passed through the doorway, she would surprise him with a strike to the mouth…with her lips.

At about a quarter to one, she heard footsteps approaching the room. She held her breath and braced herself.

The door opened and Lin sprang. She was met with resistance, but she insisted. The young man in her clutches managed to find the light switch.

"Uh, Lin?" Bolin gasped.

Lin opened her eyes to find Mako struggling against her, and Bolin standing behind him. Horrified, she shoved Mako away and discreetly wiped her mouth.

"What! Why!" Mako sputtered in shock. He looked quickly from Lin to his brother and groaned. "Don't tell me. You and—No! This isn't happening!"

Bolin was as red as Pabu. "Um, well. I guess it is."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Mako frowned. "I'm going to bed and hopefully I never wake up."

When he left, Lin strode to the sink to fill a cup with water. She took a swig and spat it back out. "Think he'll tell anyone?" Lin asked quietly.

Bolin shifted uneasily on his feet. "It's hard to say with him. He might be going straight to Korra right now, or else he might wait til it suits him," he answered with a shrug.

"I guess we'll know tomorrow morning," Lin sighed. "In the meantime…" She pulled him to her with a deft flick of her wrist.

"Wait!" Bolin didn't get any further because he was quickly enveloped in Lin's demanding embrace.

"It's Bolin!" a voice shouted.

The pair separated: Lin with an exasperated sigh and Bolin with an embarrassed yelp.

He meekly finished his previous thought. "Korra usually joins us for our nightly snack."

Korra wasn't finished yelling. "How did this happen? Ew! WHY did this happen?"

"Korra, what's wrong?" Tenzin's voice sounded from down the hall.

Lin slapped a hand to her face and turned around so she wouldn't have to look at her old friend when he entered the room. Bolin was ghost white and considered opening the ground beneath himself so he could disappear. They shot each other a glance that clearly said "Help me!" But of course, the cat was out of the bag, and all the bending in the world wouldn't be able to put it back in.

"I come down to the kitchen to grab some of those leftover dumplings, and I'm met with this!" Korra exclaimed, gesticulating wildly at Lin and Bolin.

Lin turned around, standing stiff as a board with her hands behind her back. She would have looked exactly like her usual professional self if her hair wasn't mussed in every direction.

Tenzin was still struggling to put the pieces together. In a somewhat hopeful tone, he said, "You found that you weren't the only dumpling thief?"

Korra clapped her hands to her face and dragged them down dramatically. "I wish!" she groaned. "No. Instead, I found Bei Fong and Bolin sucking face _with the light on_!"

Lin's cheeks colored slightly, and Bolin closed his eyes.

Tenzin didn't respond immediately. He looked incredulously from Lin to Bolin. Then from Bolin to Lin. "Are you sure?" he finally asked, grasping at straws to make the situation go away.

"Would I imagine something like that?" Korra demanded.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical—"

"Yes! And the explanation is that they're in a relationship!" Korra yelled, frustrated.

"Lin? Please tell me what's going on," Tenzin begged.

Lin started to laugh. Quietly at first, but it crescendoed into a surprisingly high-pitched fit of giggling. The others in the room were taken aback, suspecting that Lin had somehow snapped.

She finally reined in her hysterics. "Yes, Tenzin. Korra's entirely right," she confirmed. "Bolin and I have a thing." She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bo-Bolin?" Tenzin stammered.

"Uh, yep," Bolin responded. "Though, uh, I didn't know it was a thing until she told everyone at dinner. I thought it was more of a…uh…time."

Korra made a face. A disgusted face. One full of horror.

"It was a good time," Lin commented. "I figured, what do I have to lose? I had fun with a kid that can stand me. It might not really be anything now, but there's room to grow. It turns out that adding variety to my life has proved to be quite a pleasure."

"But—You—He—." There were so many problems with the situation that Tenzin couldn't pick just one to pursue. Finally, he sighed and announced, "The public will never be ready for this."

"Then you'd best keep it to yourself," Lin growled, looking directly at Korra.

Tenzin tried again. "Lin, Bolin is much younger—"

"He's a big boy, Tenzin. He knows what he can handle," Lin argued.

"But are you sure you can handle him?" Tenzin asked.

"Bolin's turn to talk!" Bolin declared, raising a hand. "I just have one thing to say." And he kissed Lin.

Korra gagged. Tenzin looked away.

But Lin and Bolin? They just kissed.


End file.
